Devices can communicate over a network. Devices on a network are associated with network addresses that can be used to direct data packets between the devices over the network.
Communications over a network can employ different layers of network addresses. For example, layer 3 network addresses and layer 2 network addresses can be used. An example of a layer 3 network address is an Internet Protocol (IP) address. An example of a layer 2 network address is a Medium Access Control (MAC) address.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.